Us Against The World
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: Cagalli listens to a song on radio that reminds her of her and Athrun relationship. Song:Us Against The World sang by Westlife.


Us against the world

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny, and if I did well there will most definitely be more AsuCaga scenes. Along with merchandise and I would make it available everywhere in the world.

Hey Guys I have written a song fic and I thought the song suited Cagalli and Athrun relationship so here it is.

Hope you enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Us against the world

I sighed as I walked into my room towards the Radio. I turned it on and sat near my vanity table.

As I sat on the stool my eyes wondered to one of my draws, which held something special to me. I reached out towards the draw to pull it open, taking out a small red box.

I let a smile grace my lips as I held it tightly in my palm; releasing the pressure I took my other hand and opened the box.

In the box laid a ring, the very ring Athrun had given me before he left for the PLANTS. As I gazed at the object a song suddenly played that reminded me of Athrun and I.

Us against the world  
Against the world  
**Us against the world**  
Against the world

You and I, we've been at it so long  
I still got the strongest fire  
You and I, we still know how to talk  
Know how to walk that wire

_Yes every word was like our relationship it really is us against the world, me a natural and you a coordinator every lyric of this song reflect us. _

_If we w__ere to be together, would people accept us because if they don't, then it truly is us against the world._

_You and I have been at is so long, two years we been together and even though the flames may seem to burn out for us due to war, I somehow feel it still going_.

_You and I, we still know how to talk and know how to walk that wire and I guess that true too, we still talk like we use to when we first started. _

Sometimes I feel like The world is against me  
The sound of your voice, baby  
That's what saves me  
When we're together I feel so invincible

_Sometimes I feel like the world against me, in some cases I believe that true. I'm maybe loved by my people but there are still people out there not from Orb but from other countries that may not like the fact that I love a coordinator and believe that it isn't right for us to be. _

_But the sound of you're voice Athrun really does save me and I when we are together I really do feel invincible like there nothing going to stop us. _

Cause it's  
**Us against the world**  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight

**Us against the world**  
Against the world

_Us against the world, against them all and if you listen to the words and know we are standing tall, I really don't ever see that day that you or me wont catch me or I wont catch when either of us fall Because I know it us against the world. _

_._ There'll be days  
We'll be on different sides but  
That doesn't last too long  
We find ways to get it on track  
And know how to turn back on

There have been days where we have been different side it similar to you been with ZAFT and me been with Orb but like the song said it doesn't last long because we seem to always get back on track, even though we don't know how to turn back on.

Sometimes I feel  
I can't keep it together  
Then you hold me close  
And you make it better  
When I'm with you  
I can feel so unbreakable

Cause it's  
**Us against the world**  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight

_There are times I feel I can't keep it together but with you by my side holding me close, you always seem to make me feel better and feel so unbreakable. _

_With almost every lyric in this song, it sounds just like our story because it really is us against the world, fighting for our love. _

_Which with the help of this song I know now that with you by my side, I can do anything to keep our love going strong even if it mean fighting the world together. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the end of the one shot hope you all have enjoyed and thanks for reading please review.

Until next time see ya

Cagallina Rossete Zala


End file.
